


Hero

by susiephalange



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Civil War (Marvel), Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: A biopic of Steve Roger and Reader's relationship throughout the Avengers' Civil War.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my Wattpad. 
> 
> Also, please note that it's been ages since I saw CA:CW, so really, this is based loosely around it. Please don't hate on me because I ain't that great at remembering sometimes, so details might be off from the film. Also, I've only seen CA:CW once because I dislike it the most out of all the Marvel movies (because it's just drama and no hero vs villain stuff). 
> 
> Also General Ross can eat my sh*t, I hate him and that's that. 
> 
> Um....enjoy the fic!

It sucks that the two guys you love most in the world are fighting. It’s awful. It would be bearable if it was about something small, like, what movie to pick for family night, or, what Ben & Jerry’s to splurge on. But it’s not. They’re Avengers…well, are they? After all of this, will there be? It’s hard for you to see a future for the team that welcomed you in so warmly. You’re Tony Stark’s twin, born twenty minutes after him, and, consequently, have done everything after him as well. It’s fine, being in the spotlight is his thing, but now, with all the intense arguments around the table, the spotlight is on everyone.

Especially you.

“________?” Tony’s creation, Vision says your name. “What is your input into the Accords we are to sign?”

You nearly jump in your skin, scared out of your thoughts. Geez, his voice is so much like J.A.R.V.I.S. You glance around the table, seeing Clint, Nat, Wanda, Sam, Tony. They all wait on baited breath for your answer. 

“I…” you begin, looking down at your lap.

Tony quirks a brow. “What’s that, you’re siding with me, little brother?”

You let out a breath you don’t realise you’ve been holding. “I…I can’t. The whole idea of the Avengers was to be a non-government organised team formed for the good of all citizens of the world.” You let out the thoughts that you’ve been keeping in, “Being attached to the Sokovia Accords means we could be used for the use of corrupt governments, with HYDRA insiders, or worse.”

You glance to Steve, who smiles. You know your boyfriend, and if there’s one thing he hates more than pencil smudges on his sketchpad, it’s HYDRA.

“We need to do right by the law, we’re heroes!” Tony cries out.

Nat raises her hand, “Tony, that’s ________’s answer.” She says, her words curt. “You of all people know you can’t change other people’s minds.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He huffs, and then raises his hands. “Okay, I’m not going to touch that can of worms.” He gathers the papers from the table, and glances over the group. “So that’s all…okay, I’ll give our answers.”

You sit there, feeling a terrible sinking sensation within your chest. Steve’s hand covers your own, and you lean into his side. For the first time in a long time – since perhaps you heard the news about your parents…or when you came out – you feel dizzy, almost, at the prospect of what was to come. Because of your morals, you were for the first time against Tony.

“What’ll happen?” you whisper to him.

Steve shakes his head. “I guess we’ll find out soon.”

Clint gets up from the table, pushing his chair back fast enough it scratches the floor. “Okay, before I get swept up in this mess, I’m going to just come out and say it. I want out.” He turns to Steve, and adds, “Cap, I’m retiring. I want a generous pay per capita, and nobody calling in to chill on weekends.”

Wanda moans. “Not even me?”

Clint claps her on the back, walking to the door. “Nah, you’re still allowed. Alrighty, I’m off!” 

* * *

It’s late one night when Steve’s phone rings. It’s never good when a phone rings late…that’s something you know well. But when you both wake up to it, you know it’s not good at all. Steve has a setting on his phone that doesn’t allow for anyone to contact him in his ‘off hours’ (aka, the time he puts aside for you and sleeping and all that) except for his favourites.

“Hello?” He answers, voice full of sleepiness.

Five minutes later, he’s packing clothes into a bag, struggling to get into his pants. You’re working on buying your boyfriend a plane ticket to London. It was Peggy Carter. His first flame.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” He asks you, one foot in his shoe, the other shoe in his hand.

You shake your head. “I’m not good at funerals.” You tell him. “Um…I guess I’ll stay here and work out what’ll happen to us all now the Sokovia Accords are happening. They’re working on it soon.”

Steve shakes his head. “I can’t believe I forgot…” he whispers. His phone beeps, the alarm for him to leave to make the flight. “Say safe, babe,” he tells you, kissing your cheek. “See you soon.”

It’s hard to go back to sleep after that. But you do, despite all the odds.

It’s days later when you go stir crazy. It feels like forever since you’ve been out, opting to be inside Steve and your shared room instead of facing the world about the whole Sokovia Accords business. Despite the fact you’re only an honorary Avenger, never on a tactical mission, the media loved to chase you for the simple fact that you’re ________ Stark. And that, unlike your brother, you’re gay, and some people can’t get over that fact even though it was the twenty-first century.

But when you make it to the foyer, you’re greeted by Vision.

“Tony said he bought the newest video game you like,” he said, standing before you, blocking the exit. “Why don’t we play it?”

You shake your head. “I want to go outside.”

Wanda makes a noise, gesturing to the android. “He’s stopping us from leaving, you know. I did not want to make a scene, on my own…but now you’re here, there is incentive, no?” She walks between the both of you and clicks her tongue. “You know how strong I am, Vision. I can overpower you.”

He nods. “But you are not a monster, Wanda. You do not have to.”

You turn away, opting to not see what Wanda does to your fellow teammate. When you turn, you see Clint, and he’s whisking you and Wanda away, out of the facility. You don’t ask where you’re going. You already know.

To Steve.

* * *

As soon as you’re with him, he’s gone, and you’re left at an airport in Germany, trying to explain to the officials what has happened, trying to organise medical assistance for Rhodey, trying to figure out what happened yourself. You’re not usually the PR person for the team, but with Pepper gone MIA after Tony’s last fling, you’re left in the positon. It sucks that you have to do things just because you’re his brother; why doesn’t Happy get a pay raise, and this job? How about literally anyone else?

Why can’t you be your own damn person, have your own opinions, have your own life?

When the crowd clears, you decide just that. You’ll be ________. And if Steve’ll have you, you’ll be ________ Rogers and leave what biology gave you. Family doesn’t end in blood, sure, but your family doesn’t care about what you want…what you need.

Using the database on your phone, you track down a transmission omitting from Sam Wilson’s phone. You may not be a genius like your brother, but you’re not a quitter. It’s as simple as working out his ‘Find My Phone’ password, and voilà. Same goes for Clint Barton’s phone, Wanda’s too. They’re at the same place. Probably holed up together, under arrest with the ass-wipe of a human being, General Ross on the Raft.  

“What I’d give for an expresso and Steve telling me what to do…” you whisper under your breath, hacking into his Find My Phone app. But there’s no transmission, at least not on the same continent as the others. That’s when you realise what Steve would do. The right thing. “Alright…now I’ve got to figure out how to get to the middle of the freakin’ ocean _and_ learn to fly a Quinjet.”

* * *

When you make it to the facility where the signals are coming from, it’s well after dark, and you’re shaken. Not just because you’d just survived self-teaching yourself how to fly a plane, or that the stakes were high or anything. But exiting the Quinjet, you realise two things.

For one, you’ve vomited twice on Ross’s landing pad of the Raft in the five minutes of exiting the plane. Normally, if you were even in the area flying a plane, they’d do all in their authority to get you to turn away. That’s how you realise that secondly, there’s no authority on the Raft.

It’s abandoned.

By the time you make it inside, abandoning your sea-spray soaked jacket, you’re trying to check the signals of the phones you tracked. You let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding, glad. While there aren’t any military or people on board to chase you off with sticks or machine guns, they’ve left the Avengers you’ve come for.

“Okay, all I need is a computer to hack…” you mutter aloud, looking around by the light of your smartphone. Spying one, you beam. “Bingo.”

While Tony might have been making robots since he was in diapers, you were inspecting code, understanding how the family’s IBM went together. And because of that, you’re a master technician now, fingers scurrying around the computer as you bypass the password protected software with your tricks.

“If I were a grumpy asshole, where would I keep Avengers…” you muse, eyes darting over the security tapes. “A ha!” you scribble their location upon your arm, and before leaving, set a string of code loose into to send the software into a self-destruct. You follow the directions you wrote down dutifully, but when you get there, you pause.

His back is to you, but you’d know those shoulders any day.

“Steve?” you ask.

He turns, eyes sparkling, smile wide. “________! I was wondering where you were – I –,” he falls silent, and looks to the team behind him that he’s freed. Scott Lang is helping Wanda out of what seems to be a straightjacket. “I’m really sorry.”

You shake your head, not getting what he’s saying. “You don’t have to be sorry, I came here to bust them all out! You’re just too good at your job, Cap,” you joke, nudging his arm playfully.

Steve shakes his head. “It’s not that…I fought your brother. He thinks I am a traitor.”

You frown. “But you’re not, Steve. You’re America’s hero.” You glance around and notice that there is a face missing that you would have expected to see if Steve was here. “What happened to your friend, James Barnes?”

Steve swallows. “He’s sitting tight in the plane I came in.” He looks to the ground, and then to you. You haven’t seen Steve this upset about anything before, and you wonder what it is. “________, Bucky is the person responsible for killing your parents.”

You feel a little numb. “N-no, you mean The Winter Soldier did it. HYDRA made him do it. Bucky is a good person, I read his file from the war.” You shake your head, waving him off. “Let me guess, Tony fought you because of this?”

Steve nods.

“Our life is a mess…” you wipe your hands over your face. “But as messy as it is, let’s just get off this horrible thing as soon as possible.”

Sam laughs darkly. “Right behind you,” he says.

When you get the Avengers onto the Quinjet, Steve stops you, just as you’re about to board. “I have to take Bucky to Wakanda. T’Challa is allowing him to stay there to heal, with political asylum, and I –,”

You shake your head. “I’ll come with you.” You tell Steve. “Let me come with you.”

He shakes his head. “After this, I’ll be on the run, ________, I – we –,”

“I’m coming with you, Steve,” you say firmly. “Tony’s a fool if he can’t see past something that can’t be changed. He’s always an ass to me, and at the end of the day, you feel like more to me than my own brother.” You lean your head against his chest. “I love you, Steve. I can’t lose you.”

Clint sticks his head out of the Quinjet. “You coming, ________?”

Steve shakes his head. “Nah, he’s with me. Fly safe, Hawkeye.” 

* * *

It’s a Sunday, warm and wonderful. The sunlight is always summery where you are now, and the curtains do nil all to stop it from penetrating the room. Beside you, sheets half-covering his torso, Steve slowly wakes alongside you, his arms cradling you close to his chest.

He smiles, pushing hair from your eyes. “Morning, handsome.”

“Good morning,” you say, voice groggy with sleep.

He looks over the room, where the calendar reads a date that says it’s four years since you last contacted your brother. Steve looks to you, and taking a deep breath, he asks, “Do you ever regret leaving all the hero stuff behind?”

You shake your head. “Never,” you reply, snuggling closer to him. “You’re my hero.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me [ko-fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/M4M3P4NJ)?
> 
> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
